


About Other Dimensions And Such

by testosteroneboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (i hope they will get hugs but i dont trust myself), Ben is not, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Luther, Five Centric, I swear, I'm Sorry, Mum is Alive too, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Dimensions And Time Travel My Dudes, Pogo is Alive, They stopped the apocalypse, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, alternative universe, five is a little shit, i hate this fandom, no beta we die like ben, they are all traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosteroneboy/pseuds/testosteroneboy
Summary: “Can you tell me the specifications of our location, kid?”“Don’t call me that. I can assure you I have seen things your underdeveloped brain couldn’t even comprehend.”He rolled his eyes at that. Even in his sleep his “underdeveloped brain” was capable of more than this kid could ever imagine.“Listen, kid, I don’t have the time for any of that just tell me the dimension and timeline we are currently in so I can figure out how to get back to headquarters”, he said absent while fiddling with his wristwatch trying to get in a signal to send out an emergency call, unfortunately he did not have any success with that. The battery was dead. Probably fried from the unexpected dimensional jump.Hearing an odd but sort of familiar clicking sound he looked up again, only to find a gun pointed at his head. Who would give a gun to a 15 year old!?“Ah. I should not have said that.”





	1. What A Mess

The first thing Project 8-1-C-5 (or Robin as he sometimes would call himself, seeing as his creators never thought of giving him a name) did after landing in a dumpster in another dimension was panic — and well, scream like the hyper-intelligent-assassin-bionic-human he was. This seemed like the most logical reaction to his situation at the given time, looking back though it might not have been the ideal way to act.

 _This wasn’t going as planned. This was not going as planned at all_.

 _“Just an upgrade to your chip they said_ ”, he mumbled to himself. _“Nothing major they said.”_

 

“Who in the hell are you and what are you doing in there”, a mocking voice, belonging to a maybe 15-year-old boy asked. “Ah – wait. I don't care. Get lost.” The boy was currently climbing down the fire escape of a red brick building.

The sudden appearance of the boy yanked Robin back into reality. What was he doing here? This was not the way to behave in this situation. He had to be rational about this. He got up and climbed out of the dumpster, landing on the ground the same moment the boy got to the end of the fire escape ladder.

“You are still here”, he noticed passive, straightening out his clothes. “I thought I had told you to get lost.”

Peeling old fast food wrapper off of this training suit Robin raised an eyebrow at the child. “Can you tell me the specifications of our location, kid?”

“Don’t _call_ me that. I can assure you I have seen things your underdeveloped brain couldn’t even comprehend.”

He rolled his eyes at that. Even in his sleep his _“underdeveloped brain_ ” was capable of more than this kid could ever imagine.

“Listen, kid, I don’t have the time for any of that just tell me the dimension and timeline we are currently in so I can figure out how to get back to headquarters”, he said absent while fiddling with his wristwatch trying to get in a signal to send out an emergency call, unfortunately he did not have any success with that. The battery was dead. Probably fried from the unexpected dimensional jump.

Hearing an odd but sort of familiar clicking sound he looked up again, only to find a gun pointed at his head. _Who would give a gun to a 15 year old!?_

“Ah. I should not have said that.”

“Who are you and who sent you here?” The look on the boys face made it very clear that he wasn’t going to hesitate. Robin knew that look. He had it himself when he was out on a mission.

He tried to reason as quickly as he could. Taking out this child would probably not take much effort at all, but it may draw unwanted attention and messing to much with timelines was never a good idea, especially not in different dimensions. So he decided to play it down, to just act like a normal, dumpster diving teenager. All out of a sudden he was quite glad his developers had given him the appearance of a 17-year-old. No one would expect him to be a danger this way. Or so he hoped.

“Maaaaan, put that thing down. Ya gonna hurt someone. I was just jokin, ya know.”

Personally he thought his imitation of a 17-year-old was pretty much on point. The boy seemed to disagree though, maybe young people around here acted differently? But then again, he never actually had gotten to interact with actual teenagers. Once he had been allowed to study their behavior patterns, which came pretty close he thought.

“Do both of us a favor and drop that silly act, will you? I was going to get a coffee but I guess that will have to wait. You are coming with me and if you do as much as think about pulling anything I _will_ shoot you”, he said that with the calm expression of a 60-year-old mass murderer about to commit another crime and then go out for coffee. Actually Robin had seen that expression just one week ago on one of his missions — but this was not the time to wallow in memories. After all he still had a gun pointed at his head.

The kid lead him into the house he just had climbed out of, pressing the tip of the gun between his shoulder blades. So this was quiet,,, _inconvenient_.

He tried to come up with a solution while he was lead through the house, but he lacked crucial information on the situation and even a being as bright as him could lose their nerves sometimes.  
They passed a living room filled with a handful of adults having what looked like a rather uncomfortable chat. Maybe that was his chance out of this mess — but. No. None of them seemed to care an awful lot, most of them just glanced at them and went back to their conversations.

A lanky young man with curly hair waved and yelled at them: “MAKING SOME FRIENDS YOUR AGE? GOOD FOR YOU, FIVE!”  
The lady next to him frowned a bit, her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and all in all she just looked tired. “Is everything… okay, Five?”

“This is none of your concern”, ´Five´answered, leading them to the basement. Before he could come up with an escape plan he was locked into a cell.

 _No problem,_ he thought, _I have been in this situation many times before.  
_He would just have to wait for his captor to leave and then he would pick the lock and — his confidence immediately dropped when he saw the lock. Well, if you could call it that. “Lock” seemed like a huge understatement. Robin had never seen this kind of technology before. Picking that might take him a while.

“You like it?”, Five asked satisfied. “One of the more useful things my father invented before the fool died. Good luck trying to get out of there. I'm going to get that coffee now.”

And with that he was gone. Robin immediately began to examine his cell, maybe he would be able to find a weak spot – anything that would allow him to get out of there. But nothing. The cell didn't have any windows or vents, a second person would have barely fit in there with him. It also did not have an actual door, it was more like a force field and even though he couldn't find any information on this kind of energy in his data banks he was pretty sure that if he were to touch it he would be knocked out, and perhaps even have a short circuit.

There was nothing left but to wait.

It took Five exactly 1 hour 17 minutes and 53 seconds to return. Time that Robin mostly spent starring at the walls. Trapped by a 15 year old. How embarrassing. Despite his embarrassment it was getting quiet boring down there, and the boys return at least promised some kind of entertainment.

He actually heard him coming before he could even see him. Which, to be fair, is not so hard if you have hypersensitive hearing. He could hear arguing, of multiple people. Two of the voices were familiar. The lanky man and Five.

“You can´t just keep locking random people up in our basement!”, a bossy voice boomed

“I literally just did that and it worked just fine.”

“Leave him alone Luther! Let the little man have his fun!”

“I swear on the bloody apocalypse Klaus, if you keep calling me that I will rip this ridiculous mesh shirt off of you, shove it up your arse and pull it out through your moth again.”

“Don't. He might actually like that”, another voice grumbled. “Where again did you say you found him?”

“In the alleyway next to the house, lying in a dumpster. Yelling.”

“… Are you sure he isn't just some addict who took a wrong turn last night?”

“I have known Klaus long enough to recognize an addict when I see on, thank you very much Diego. Besides, he said something about other dimensions and I would like to figure out more about that and about why he is here.”

“If you say so, Five. Just make sure you don't break him, will you? I don't fancy going to court because you put some kid into the mental hospital. Again.”#

“I just told you that-”

He could hear three pairs of feet move into the opposite direction and eventually fade away before Five could even finish his sentence.  
It took Five less than a second to appear in front of Robins cell. Literally. He just appeared out of thin air.

Well, now he definitely had Robins attention. Last time he checked 15-year-olds could not teleport.

Somehow Five was able to look down at his prisoner, despite the fact that he was a great deal smaller than Robin.

“So, where did we leave off? I believe you were going to tell me who sent you?” He sipped his coffee, raising an eyebrow.

_I really cant stand this guy._

“How about you tell me first who the fuck you are?” _(I just said fuck. Did headquarters disabled the swear-block? Neat.)_

“I don't think you are in the position to ask questions, don't you agree?”

“Listen, kid. Just let me out of here now and we will forget all of this, alright?”

Five sipped more coffee, considering. “Oooooor I will not. You see usually I would do this the fun way but Diego threatened to personally make sure I will never have coffee again if I physically torture anyone in our basement again, soooo I will be back tomorrow with less physical torture and then we will see if you would like to answer me some questions. What do you think? Yeah, thought so. See you tomorrow.”

With that he vanished into thin air again.

Oh what a mess.


	2. Sorry Vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one

Robin was locked up in the Hargreeves´ basement for about ten days. Everyday Five would come downstairs and interrogate him, and just as he had promised he came up with a lot of methods that did not involve physical torture and yet were still quiet torturous. Robin did not mind so much. He had been trained for situations like this, he had seen worse. Hell, he had _used_ way worse torture methods.

And knew how to keep his mouth shut. One of the most important rules was not to give up anything about who he was working for.

 

One of Fives favorite methods seemed to be sleep deprivation. He had come up with a lot of different ways to keep Robin from falling asleep, which was not a huge problem really. Due to being more bionic than “human” he could go up to two weeks without sleep or food, which didn't mean he wasn't annoyed as heck. After all he still _was_ human and he _really_ liked sleep.

 

One time Five played a sound with a frequency that had lead Robin to lose control over his force fields and accidentally produce one. That's how Five had figured out that he was bionic and ever since then he had been even more determined to figure out who he was and what he was doing there.

 

During the first days he had hoped headquarters would be able to locate him and send someone to find and get him, after all they had messed up when they had updated his microchip. But they never came and he had given up any hope. He would have to find a way back by himself. As soon as he found a way out of this goddamn basement.

 

He already had a plan too.

 

Sometimes he could hear what he believed to be Fives family. Talking or arguing near the basement door. They did a lot of that. By now he had a pretty good image of all of them.

 

Luther to him seemed like a pretty useless jerk.

 

Diego seemed kind enough (that man really loved his mother) but he didn't really care. “At least he is doing something more productive than getting drunk in the public library. You've seen how down he has been ever since we stopped the apocalypse Vanya. He needs to get his mind of off things and if that helps him”

 

Allison _would_ have been useful enough but she left four days ago to see her daughter.

 

Klaus he could have tricked into letting him out, but he also seemed to unpredictable and Robin was not willing to take this risk.

 

On Pogo and Grace he could not collect enough data as they seemed to be the only people in the house who were smart enough to hold their conversations in a more private surrounding than the hallway.

 

Vanya though. Vanya was perfect. She seemed kind and caring and kept voicing her worries about _the poor, poor boy looked up in the basement._ Robin almost felt bad for planning to trick her.

“I just really don't think you should keep him down there any longer Five. He didn't really do anything, did he?”

 

“I told you already, Vanya. I think he is up to something. He said he is from another dimension which means someone must have sent him. Plus, I am positive that he isn't even human. Not entirely at least”, Five trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. It took him a while until he snapped out of it. “I… I will be in my room.”

 

He waited a few more minutes until Fives footsteps had faded away. Just like he thought Vanya had not moved yet. This was his chance.

 

He cried out, pretending to sob: “HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!”

 

Approaching footsteps. He slid down to the floor, covering his head with his arms and “cried” some more.

 

“H-hello?”

 

He raised his head to see a young woman whom he assumed to be Vanya. Frowning she crouched down in front of him.

 

“Oh.. oh!”, he sobbed. “I remember you! You w-were there when he brought me here!”

  
She looked quiet distressed and also sort of terrified.

 

“I am Vanya. Why did… why did Five lock you up here?”

 

“I don't know I don't know”, he pretended to dry his tears with the back of his hand. “He k-keeps talking about, about other dim- dimensions.”

 

She looked up the stairs that lead back into the house and stood without saying anything. Oh no, no no no no no!

 

“I am so scared. This is a huge misunderstanding! P-please let me- let me out”, he tried again. If he wasn't an assassin he would totally be an actor. “I wanna go home.”

 

She sighed in defeat and turned to the control panel to disable the force field.

 

He laughed aloud. Too easy.

 

“Is everything okay?”, she asked as she turned around. He put on an innocent smile and said: “Sorry, Vanya”

 

Then he knocked her out.

 

 


	3. Deal.

Robin sneaked up the stair and through the building, trying to find the little asshole that had locked him up. He needed some answers and he needed them now.

While being locked up and having to listen to the constant complaining of this family some questions had come up. Something about them seemed strange. They did not seem to be an ordinary family.

Not the type of family he encountered in most places he was sent to at least, but maybe this one was different and their behavior was perfectly normal. Robin wouldn’t know, he had never been here or in a dimension similar to this one before, he was positive that this dimension must be one of the “of limit dimension” the professor would talk about. Places he was not yet qualified to visit. Places with timelines too unpredictable.

 

If that was the case he was in deep shit.

 

A quick scan of the house told him that most of its inhabitants where out. Also that there were a chimpanzee and a robot on the second floor? His chip must be more messed up than he thought.

 

He made his way onto the first floor looking for Five. While passing a the kitchen he swiped a knife from one of the drawers. Better safe than sorry.

 

Robin made his way through the house without encountering anyone. By the time he got to the last floor his hopes to find Five were dwindling. If he had left the house Robin would have to come up with another plan.

But luck seemed to be on his side for once. He found the boy in the very last room of the last floor. He had his back turned to Robin scribbling notes and equations on a blackboard, mumbling to himself. He hadn’t noticed Robin yet, which seemed pretty much out of character. From what Robin had gathered the boy always was aware of his surrounding and ready to take anyone down who might wanted to harm him or any of his siblings. But he wasn't now. He seemed to feel safe enough in his own room.

 

That was his first mistake.

 

Robin kept creeping up on him, slowly entering the room, tightly gripping the knife in his left hand.

 

The room was odd, to say the least. The walls were covered in complex equations. If Robin was reading them correctly, which of course he was, they were about time travel and spatial jumps. Fascinated from the complexity he almost got himself lost in them. Almost. He forced himself to focus on the task ahead.

He stood right behind Number Five now. A change in the boys posture told Robin that he had been noticed but before Five could make a move he had a knife pressed to his throat.

 

“How did you-”, Five let out a long sigh. “Vanya.”

 

“Such a sweet woman. Is she like, your babysitter?”, Robin mocked, despite the fact that after having read some of Fives equations he was sure that he did not need anyone taking care of him.

 

“ _What_ did you do to her?”

 

“Oh she will be fine, don’t you worry. But that’s not what I am here for”, he said, lowering the knife. “I have a proposal to make to you.”

 

The second he had lowered the knife Five had spun around and took a defensive stance.

 

“And tell me, why exactly shouldn't I just kill you?”, the boy hissed, obviously humiliated.

 

Robin dropped the knife on the floor to signalize that he meant no harm (for now).

 

“I believe we can help each other”, he turned around taking closer looks at the equations on the walls, then at the ones on the blackboard. Those weren't only about time travel and spacial jumps, but about dimensional jumps too. “Those… they are amazing”, getting himself lost in the numbers once again, only jumping out of it when Five spoke.

 

“You… know what they mean?”, reluctantly he adapted a less defensive stance.

 

“Time travel and spatial jumps”, Robin nodded. “Mastered them ages ago but now with my chip all messed up…”, he trailed off but caught himself quickly. “You can do that, can´t you? Spatial jumps and time travel I mean. Probably got something wrong while traveling in time, messing with your body, yes? I'm assuming you are no regular fifteen-year-old”

 

“That’s about right, yeah”, Five frowned, this wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned talking to the bionic boy would be like. “Why do you want my help? And how exactly could you help me?”

 

“I need to find a way back to headquarters but my abilities have been… messed up lately. You seem smart enough to help me with my equations. In return I am willing to teach you about dimensions. Maybe you can even learn how to jump through them. You seem... able.”

 

Five weighted his options for a moment. He could just kill the intruder and act like nothing ever happened _or_ he could learn something new, something he didn't already knew and maybe even broaden his own powers. It was too tempting.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

 

Bonus:

 

“Soooo what _did_ you do with Vanya?”

 

“Eh, knocked her out after she disabled the force field.”

 

“You know, she could have killed you.”

 

“Huh, figured”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don´t publish anything I write please be kind


End file.
